Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by ookami-yan
Summary: "Brengsek kau!"/"Beberapa hari tidak bertemu kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang harus kudengar?"/"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!"/"Kita perlu membayar kekesalan masing-masing. Biar impas. Di apartemenku, mungkin?"/ [SasuHina]/ Warning inside/ COMPLETE/ Mind to read...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: Never Gonna Leave This Bed** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ AU, rate M, Out of Character, __Typo(s)__, etc_

.

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha!"

Sasuke terdiam melihat wajah murka Hinata. Gadis itu baru saja meraung di hadapannya. Gadis manisnya? Meneriakinya? Di parkiran kampus tempat berseliweran para mahasiswa sepertinya?

"Sayang? Kau—"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" Benar saja. Hinata memang tengah berteriak padanya. Belum pernah dia melihat Hinata-nya semarah ini sejak mereka saling mengenal.

Ada yang tidak beres, tentu saja. Dan Sasuke cukup berkepala dingin untuk menghadapi kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba sedang menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis di parkiran ini.

"Entah ada apa ini, tapi bisa kita lanjutkan di tempat lain?" Tinggal memperdengarkan desisannya, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa, maka gadis di hadapannya mulai sadar diri dan terlihat mengerjap saat melihat raut maut itu di wajah Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata sedang marah besar, 'kan? Untuk apa menuruti pemuda sialan itu.

"Tidak! Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara banyak denganmu hari ini. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat denganku sebelum kuminta." sahut Hinata memalingkan wajah marahnya dan segera berbalik menjauhi Sasuke.

Seperti Sasuke akan melepaskannya saja. Jangan harap!

"Eits, mau kemana?" desis Sasuke sembari mengaitkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Hinata. "Aku masih bingung dengan kemarahanmu, _hime_."

"Lepaskan!" Hinata berusaha berontak dan menjauhkan lengan kokoh itu. Membuang tenaga, tentu saja. "Menyingkir dariku, mesum!"

Apa?

Hinata mengatakan Sasuke apa tadi? Bagus! Darimana kata laknat itu didapatkan oleh bibir seksi gadisnya itu?

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tapi tak mengurangi kekuatan rengkuhannya. "Beberapa hari tidak bertemu kenapa malah kata itu yang harus kudengar, _hime_?" ucap Sasuke menahan geramannya. "Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Rindu? Untuk apa?" Hinata tahu Sasuke mulai geram dengan pemberontakannya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Pemuda itu kedapatan tengah bersenang-senang saat Hinata tidak berada di Konoha selama beberapa hari. Dan dia masih bersikap biasa saja saat mereka bertemu? Benar-benar brengsek!

"Sana! Bersenang-senang saja dengan teman-teman mesummu!"

"Hinata, kau ini kena—"

"Wah! Wah! Apa ini?" Mereka berdua menoleh untuk melihat tokoh figuran yang tiba-tiba mengganggu aktivitas keduanya, "Bermesraan di tempat umum, eh?"

Dan Hinata senang bukan kepalang saat melihat Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto yang tengah menyengir mendapati sahabatnya tengah berpelukan di tempat parkir.

"Diam, _dobe_!" Sasuke bertambah kesal sekarang dengan kehadiran duo heboh itu. "Menyingkir!" ucapnya sambil memberi tatapan pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan sorot mata bahwa mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang dan berharap pasangan itu segara menjauh. Dan sayangnya Naruto terlalu lamban untuk mengartikan tatapan itu.

"Sakura, tolong aku!" seru Hinata mencoba menggapai Sakura.

Gadis yang dimintai tolong itu mengangkat alis mencoba memahami situasinya. Dan bingo! Hanya butuh beberapa detik dia langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ini pasti masalah chat dari Ino semalam.

"Lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dengan nada bosan.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Sakura. Seret saja sana pacarmu," sahut Sasuke sambil memberi tatapan intimidasi pada gadis itu. Dan Sakura jelas bukan teman biasa bagi Sasuke, dia sudah terlalu kebal dengan gaya khas pemuda itu, mereka sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Tatapan macam apapun yang diberikan Sasuke takkan berpengaruh padanya.

"Dia sudah tahu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan pandangan penuh ancaman milik Sasuke, dan Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil terus mencoba menguraikan pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Dan Naruto masih dalam mode ketidakmengertiannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bodoh!" seru Sakura sambil memukul belakang kepala Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Aakh! Sayang! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Naruto protes keras sambil meringis kesakitan, tapi tetap tak berkutik untuk membalas saat melihat tatapan mengancam milik kekasihnya.

"Pasti kau yang punya ide ke klub striptease itu, 'kan?" teriak Sakura kembali mengingat kemesuman kekasihnya beberapa malam lalu.

"Hah? Ti-tidak, kok!" sahut Naruto dengan wajah memelas mengingat kebrutalan Sakura saat dia ketahuan pulang dari klub itu. "Itu idenya Shikamaru. Dan ini semua bukan untuk kami kok! Tapi Gaara—"

"Tapi kalian menikmatinya, 'kan!?" teriak seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke dan Hinata.

Bagus! Saat Sasuke mulai memahami sumber kemarahan Hinata, sekarang muncul figuran tambahan yang semakin memusingkannya. Apa permasalahannya dengan Hinata adalah masalah publik? Sampai-sampai harus melibatkan sekumpulan manusia cerewet ini.

Dan sayangnya Sasuke menjadi lengah karena sibuk memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Shikamaru yang berjalan tepat di belakang Ino—gadis yang baru saja meneriaki Naruto—meminta penjelasan kenapa rahasia mereka sampai ketahuan gadis-gadis cerewet ini. Akibatnya, Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berlari untuk berlindung di punggung Sakura.

"Hinata …," desis Sasuke sambil bergerak maju untuk kembali meraih tubuh gadis itu, "Kemari!"

"Tidak! Tetap di tempatmu," sahut Hinata dengan sok beraninya, "Aku ini sedang marah padamu!"

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat melihat kelakuan tak menurut gadis itu, tapi juga mulai tak berkutik saat Ino ikut menamengi Hinata dengan berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu tidak menatap Sasuke—tidak berani tepatnya—tapi menatap Shikamaru yang tengah duduk dengan bosan di atas kap mobil Sasuke. Dia menuntut penyelesaian dari masalah yang konon bersumber dari ide cemerlang si pemuda Nara itu.

Melihat kekasihnya sudah menatap dengan mata menyebalkan itu, terpaksalah Shikamaru turun tangan.

"Ck! Kenapa merepotkan begini, sih?" gerutu pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Shika!" seru Ino dengan kesal.

"Ya! Ya! Itu memang ideku. Tapi ini demi Gaara. Terapi untuk orientasi seksualnya yang sedang bermasalah. Kami hanya berniat membantunya."

"Aku tahu itu," cicit Hinata yang kini mulai menyadari bahwa tatapan Sasuke semakin berbahaya kepadanya.

"Nah, lalu?" sahut Shikamaru dengan wajah ketidakmengertian, "Kenapa kau harus semarah ini, Hyuuga? Disana Sasuke bersama dengan kami juga. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino juga ikut."

"Tapi kalian …," Hinata bingung ingin menyampaikan kekesalannya mendengar fakta itu. Dia menatap Sakura dan Ino meminta dukungan. Dan salah satu gadis itu merespon dengan baik.

"Tentu saja dia marah. Kau dan Naruto langsung mendatangi aku dan Ino setelah kalian selesai menyaksikan pertunjukan laknat itu. Sedangnya Sasuke?" sahut Sakura sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah pemuda Uchiha yang terus saja menancapkan matanya ke Hinata. "Mencurigakan sekali bocah ini tidak mencari pelampiasan ke objek lain, 'kan? Mengingat Hinata tidak bersamanya setelah itu. Dan kupikir dia cukup normal untuk berhasrat setelah melihat tarian murahan itu."

"Hah?" Sasuke menangkap arah pembicaraan Sakura, meskipun matanya tadi hanya berpusat pada gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah kebingungan sesaat yang ditampilkan Sasuke, meskipun ekspresi itu langsung berganti dengan cepat ke wajah stoic andalan pemuda itu.

Jadi ini sumber utama Hinata bersikap menyebalkan hari ini? Curiga, eh? Ini benar-benar merepotkan, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Shikamaru dan Naruto yang menyadari fakta tambahan itu ikut memasang wajah bingung dan mulai memfokuskan tatapan mereka pada sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam tanpa niat berkomentar.

"Heh, _teme_. Kau kemana setelah itu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran yang mulai dimunculkan di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, _dobe_!?"

"Naruto benar. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kita selesai dari sana, Sasuke?" Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak—"

"Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam," desis Sasuke dengan gusar. Kenapa sekarang teman-temannya ikut memojokkannya? Di depan para gadis ini lagi. Sialan! "Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusan kalian. Dan kau nona Hyuuga …," lanjut Sasuke kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hinata, "Kita perlu bicara. Sekarang."

"Aku tida—"

"Kau harus mau. Karena ini tidak seperti …," Sasuke mendecih sambil menatap kedua gadis yang melindungi Hinata, "Entah apa yang mereka cekcoki ke kepalamu. Tapi kupastikan isi kepalamu sekarang sepenuhnya keliru."

"Cih! Masih mau mengelak? Kalian ini sama saja. Mesum dan—"

"Shikamaru! _Dobe_!" Belum selesai kalimat Ino, tapi Sasuke keburu memberikan kode ke arah dua temannya untuk segera membereskan kekacauan ini. Dan keduanya merespon dengan cepat.

Saat Sasuke kembali bergerak untuk mendekati Hinata. Saat itulah Naruto dan Shikamaru ikut meraih tubuh kekasih masing-masing untuk melancarkan aksi Sasuke menculik gadis mungilnya.

Pekikan histeris dari para gadis itu menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati tempat mereka berdiri. Tapi terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu saat melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha lah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab jeritan para gadis itu. Lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur kalau tidak mau bermasalah nantinya.

"Pelan-pelan teriaknya, _hime,_" ucap Sasuke saat dia mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke bahunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah mobil hitamnya.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke! I-ini memalukan."

"Oh, ya?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada geli yang tersirat dalam ketidakpedulian.

"A-aku mohon …," rengek Hinata. "Aku janji kita akan bicara, tapi aku ada kelas sekarang. Turunkan aku!"

"Bolos saja. Nanti kubantu mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Siapa dosennya hari ini? Izuna, kan? Nanti aku bicara padanya." tegas Sasuke sambil berusaha memasukkan tubuh Hinata ke mobilnya.

"Tetap di sini, Hinata." Bisiknya lagi saat selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh gadis itu. Tentu bisikan itu bercampur dengan nada ancaman mematikan yang membuat Hinata tak berkutik, bahkan sekedar menyisipkan rencana untuk kabur dari pemuda itu tak terbayang lagi di kepalanya. Dia terdiam bahkan sampai Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkiran kampus mereka.

"Kita bicara di tempat lain. Dan kupikir …," Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menatap Hinata. Brengsek! Hinata melihat seringai milik pemuda itu, "Kita perlu membayar kekesalan masing-masing. Biar impas. Di apartemenku, mungkin?"

Dan Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri saat melihat kilat dalam mata berkabut Sasuke. Petaka! Pemuda itu bergairah.

Matilah kau, Hinata Hyuuga!

.

.

.

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dalam kegugupan tak terkira. Pemuda dihadapannya ini jelas tengah bermain-main sambil terus menampilkan wajah mendambanya yang malah membuat Hinata ingin bersembunyi dari pemuda itu.

"Ki-kita akan bicara, 'kan?" Hinata tahu bicara saja takkan meredakan kekacauan ini. "Aku masih marah padamu, Sasuke. Kau belum menjelaskan—"

"Tentang apa yang kulakukan untuk meredam hasratku setelah melihat lekuk tubuh indah milik para penari itu?" potong Sasuke dengan nada sepolos mungkin. Ini daerah kekuasaannya, dan memancing kemarahan Hinata di sini bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya, malah menjadi momen yang sangat difavoritkannya. Karena kalau gadis itu meledak, akan mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menaklukkannya.

"Kau!" Bodohnya Hinata kembali terpancing. "Jadi kau benar-benar …," Hinata mulai melupakan kegugupannya terhadap Sasuke, dia kembali murka dengan pemuda itu, "Mereka … bisa-bisanya kau, Uchiha!

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sambil terus berusaha berjalan mendekati Hinata layaknya predator yang memojokkan mangsanya. Dan gadis itu benar-benar terpojok di depan pintu kamarnya sekarang. Benar-benar cari mati. Bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan seringai kemenangannya?

"Aku normal, Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku tidak akan terangsang saat melihat tarian indah mereka? Ah, jangan ingatkan aku, _hime_. Mereka benar-be—"

"Stop! Kau …!" Hinata benar-benar kalap mendengar kalimat godaan Sasuke, dengan kesal dan tak sadar dipukulkannya kedua tangan di dada Sasuke dengan brutal. "Kau jahat, Sasuke! Brengsek! Apa kau tidak puas hanya denganku!? Bisa-bisanya—"

"Tentu aku hanya puas denganmu, _hime_." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan mengakhiri permainannya dengan mencekal kedua lengan kecil gadis itu dalam sekali hentakan. Ditekannya tubuh Hinata tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat manik lavender yang kini sudah berurai air mata kekesalan itu.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku …," lanjutnya dalam bisikan lirih yang diusahakan selembut mungkin agar gadis dihadapannya itu mengerti bahwa sekarang dia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang merepotkan ini.

Hinata mulai terisak tapi tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Dia tahu sudah saatnya dia menyerah, dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan. Dengan mata berair ditatapnya manik kelam Sasuke yang kini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, meskipun tetap tak bisa dipungkiri, kabut gairah itu tetap tertampak dengan jelas.

"Ini semua konyol. Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana gilanya aku menahan hasrat sialan ini saat kau tidak ada," ucap Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Aku meredamnya, Hinata," desisnya dengan saling menempelkan kening mereka. "Setengah mati menahannya sampai harus berendam air dingin berjam-jam."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Airmatanya mulai berkurang sekarang, entah karena apa.

"Dan kau pikir aku sudi meniduri gadis lain selain kekasihku sendiri, hm?" lanjutnya sambil mengusap pelan sisa airmata kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Hinata terdiam. Sasuke benar. Ini konyol. Benar-benar berlebihan. Bagaimana mungkin dia termakan dengan hujatan membara Ino dan Sakura tanpa meminta konfirmasi dari Sasuke langsung? Yang benar saja.

"Aku menderita, _hime _…," sekarang Sasuke mulai membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Hinata. "Bertanggung jawablah."

**Deg**

Baru saja Hinata berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sasuke keburu memasang mode predatornya lagi. Bahkan sekarang tangannya sudah bergerilya dengan kurang ajar di bagian sensitif Hinata yang mulai dihafalnya luar kepala.

"Sa-Sasuke ..."

"Hn?" Mana peduli pemuda itu dengan nada kecemasan Hinata. "Kau masih marah?" ucapnya sebelum meremas pantat Hinata dengan gemas. Sialan benar pemuda Uchiha ini, pikir Hinata.

"Ku-kupikir kita harus—aakhh—he-hentikan Sasuke!" Hinata tak bisa menahan pekikannya saat lidah pemuda itu mulai meluncur di lehernya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" sahut Sasuke sebiasa mungkin meskipun hatinya berteriak penuh kemenangan, "Kau tahu aku tidak butuh kata-kata untuk permintaan maafmu."

"Hah?" Jelas pemuda itu mulai bersikap menyebalkan lagi, "Kau juga harus minta maaf karena kelancanganmu pergi ke tempat macam itu," sahut Hinata dengan ekspresi tak terima meskipun sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya akibat menahan desahan yang berontak ingin keluar karena tangan Sasuke yang mulai bermain dibalik kemejanya.

"Hn. Tentu aku akan minta maaf juga," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu. "Dengan caraku, tentunya."

Saat itulah Hinata merasa tubuhnya kembali terangkat dengan cepat dari lantai, bahkan dia tak sempat memekik lagi karena bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh milik Sasuke. Dengan kasar. Dan menggebu…

Ini bukan main-main. Sasuke benar-benar tak berniat menahan hasratnya. Dengan gerak cepat diboyongnya Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan semangat membara dihempaskannya tubuh mereka ke ranjang dan mengurung gadis itu dalam tubuh besarnya.

Seperti kesetanan, Sasuke melumatkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, menjelajahkan lidahnya di seluruh rongga mulut gadis itu. Tidak peduli dengan rintihan keengganan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Sasuke menggigitnya, atas dan bawah. Membagi air liurnya. Bahkan melilitkan lidahnya sampai akhirnya pemilik bibir itu menyerah dengan kebrutalan Sasuke, dan perlahan bergerak sama liarnya dengan milik pemuda itu.

Nafas terengah, pasokan udara menipis, keringat mulai mengucur, rambut acak-acakan, dan pakaian yang entah sejak kapan dan oleh siapa yang membuatnya saling terlucuti.

Yang jelas, ketika Hinata mulai bisa mengontrol kesadarannya, dia dan Sasuke sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan kepala Sasuke yang mulai bermain di dadanya.

"Sasu …."

Hinata bahkan tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Sepenuhnya melupakan kemarahannya. Membiarkan hasratnya mengambil alih. Karena sebenarnya, jauh dibalik gengsi dan kemarahannya, dia tak memungkiri betapa dia juga merindukan akan sosok pemuda yang tengah menjelajahi tubuhnya itu.

Berapa lama memangnya mereka pacaran sampai Hinata tak bisa mengingat betapa besarnya gairah pemuda itu terhadapnya? Dan haruskah dia protes lagi dengan sikap ketidaksabaran kekasihnya itu yang disaat bersamaan sanggup membuat gairah Hinata naik dengan cepat?

_Hollyshit_! Peduli setan dengan kekonyolan dan _drama queen_-nya beberapa saat lalu. Dan masa bodoh dengan gengsi dan rasa malunya. Saat ini di kepalanya hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Pemuda itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menaklukkan Hinata. Hanya dengan beberapa sentuhan seduktif di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, maka Hinata akan tunduk dalam sekejap.

Seperti saat ini, Hinata bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana cara kerja lidah Sasuke sampai bisa membuatnya melayang tak terkira hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan di puncak dadanya. Dan jari sialan milik pemuda itu!? Brengsek! Hinata bahkan sudah hampir mencapai klimaks pertamanya saat dua jari panjang Sasuke bergerak cepat di dalam pangkal pahanya.

"Sayang …." Sasuke mulai membisikkan panggilan seduktif itu di telinga kekasihnya.

"Sasuke … a-aku…." Hinata benci mendengar nada panggilan itu. Sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan. Dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya saat gelombang itu hampir mencapai dirinya. Hinata merasakan dirinya hampir terjun dari ujung jurang kenikmatannya. Dia siap, dia membayangkan rentangan tangannya akan memperindah lemparan klimaksnya, sampai akhirnya lumatan mesra Sasuke dibibir Hinata menuntun jeritan penuh kenikmatannya saat gelombang itu mendesak di ujung pangkalnya.

Hinata membenamkan jemarinya di rambut gelap Sasuke, cengkeraman menyakitkan itu bahkan membuat Sasuke mendesis saat Hinata melewati pelepasannya. Tapi tentu sepadan dengan pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapan pemuda itu. Gadisnya memerah sepenuhnya, terengah dengan kulit mengkilat akibat keringat disekujur tubuhnya. Bercak-bercak menggairahkan bahkan mulai bermunculan di kulit putih gadis itu, semakin membuat sesuatu di bawah tubuh Sasuke mengeras tak tertahankan.

Berapa lama dia sudah menahan ini? Gairah sialannya sangat menyiksa Sasuke beberapa hari ini. Dan sialnya dia tak bisa melampiaskannya dengan siapapun atau apapun selain dengan gadis di pelukannya ini. Bukan hanya hati dan pikiran, tapi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan hanya bisa ditaklukkan oleh gadis itu. Dan kenapa gadis itu masih sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke akan berpaling darinya? Berapa lama memangnya mereka bersama sampai Hinata meragukan kesetiaannya?

Sialan benar dua gadis cerewet milik Shikamaru dan Naruto itu. Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas apapun itu yang tengah dicekcokkan mereka ke kepala gadis manisnya. Tunggu saja.

"_Hime._"

Hinata mendengar bisikan itu. Dia merasakan hembusan nafas panas milik Sasuke tengah menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang masih dalam kondisi mata tertutup untuk menetralisir nafas terengahnya.

Dia mengerti panggilan itu. Sasuke di ujung batasnya. Hinata menahan senyumnya, betapa manisnya pemuda itu meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang Uchiha.

Hinata membuka matanya, menatap langsung ke manik mata berkilat Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya dengan pancaran mendamba yang semakin membuat Hinata merona. Pemuda itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatnya menjadi gadis paling berdebar dan bergairah secara bersamaan.

Hinata kembali menelusupkan jemarinya di rambut Sasuke yang berantakan, dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Sebelum memberikan ultimatumnya, meskipun dengan nada berbisik. "Berjanjilah, jangan berpikir untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi. Aku mohon."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. Dengan lembut, diciuminya telapak tangan Hinata yang mulai turun menyentuhi rahang dan bibirnya. "Jangan memintaku berjanji hal macam itu."

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata." Sasuke kembali menatap manik lavender Hinata dengan intens, berusaha secepat mungkin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini mengingat gairahnya sudah berontak hebat meminta dipuaskan. "Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan satu hal."

Hinata menikmati wajah menawan itu dengan sepuasnya. Mencoba menyelami manik kelamnya, mencari keyakinan.

"Aku tidak akan meniduri ranjang yang ditiduri gadis lain selain dirimu," ucap Sasuke dengan mata tak berkedip, menguasai lavender Hinata dengan sepenuhnya, "Hanya ranjang ini ..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya selama kau masih bersedia menemaniku di sini." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada nakal.

Mendengar itu seketika Hinata merasakan dadanya berdebar lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Entah karena apa dia juga tidak tahu. Menyebalkan memang mendengar kalimat gombal Sasuke, tapi sungguh dia juga merasa melayang dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Pemuda itu … benar-benar ...

"Kau … Brengsek, Sasuke!" sahut Hinata saat pemuda itu kembali memulai aksinya dengan menggerakkan tangannya di dada Hinata.

Mendengar nada menyerah dari kalimat Hinata hanya membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dengan hujatan itu.

"Dan mesum."

"Hanya padamu, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke disela aktivitas bibirnya menciumi perut datar kekasihnya. "Dan kau menikmatinya."

Hinata tak sanggup lagi membalas kalimat Sasuke. Dia terlalu sibuk mendesah saat bibir pemuda itu kembali bergerilya di tempat-tempat sensitif di tubuhnya.

Dan saat milik Sasuke sudah menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di leher pemuda itu. Dia bahkan masih sempat mendengar nada mendamba Sasuke saat pemuda itu mulai mendorong miliknya memasuki liang sempitnya.

"Kau … milikku, Hinata." Lenguhan itu sungguh menggoda di telinga Hinata. Sasuke menggeram penuh kenikmatan saat perlahan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas gadis Hyuuga itu. Kesekian kalinya, Hinata terbuai, dia melayang entah ke langit keberapa, saat mendengar nada pemujaan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Dia bahkan tak sempat lagi protes saat gerakan liar Sasuke mulai menguasai tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri jelas tidak akan pernah menang melawan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan kepadanya, keringat mengucur bahkan tidak bisa menghalangi kelekatan tubuh mereka.

Dialog mereka bukan lagi berupa rentetan kalimat. Tapi berganti menjadi desahan dan lenguhan nikmat yang berpadu padan dengan panggilan kesayangan dan derit ranjang yang semakin membuat keduanya memanas tak mengingat waktu dan situasi lagi.

Keduanya menggila.

Hinata menjerit, kala hentakan entah yang keberapa dari Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan tak terkendali. Dia mengeratkan pelukan tak bertenaganya pada Sasuke dan mulai memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu dengan tak jelas.

S-Sasuke … Sa … Su ... Sasu," ucapan Hinata yang terbata membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa dia harus menghujamnya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi ….

Sasuke melihat guncangan tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya, dan menggelengkan kepala dengan tak berdaya. Tapi jelas tak bertenaga dan memasrahkan semuanya pada kendali Sasuke.

Dan pemandangan itu hanya semakin memuncakkan hasrat pemuda itu, semakin membabi buta. Gadisnya itu benar-benar candu bagi Sasuke. Tak ada bagian dari tubuh gadis itu yang tak berhasil membuatnya menggila.

Lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus.

Berkali-kali hentakan lagi. Mereka sedang beriringan menuju ujung jurang kenikmatan itu. Siap terjun, bersama, perpelukan. Dengan iringan desahan dan ucapan sayang … pendambaan … permohonan untuk penyerahan diri … sepenuhnya ….

Lalu satu hentakan terakhir … Dan Hinata menjerit panjang, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Dengan iringan geraman sarat kepuasan milik Sasuke yang membersamai pencapaian puncak tertinggi kenikmatan mereka.

_You...  
_

_Intoxicate me_

_And ... I'm in lust_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 [The End]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Coming soon … Chapter 2 [Sequel]**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**4 August 2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review…?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: Never Gonna Leave This Bed** © ookami

_**Warning!**__ Cuma sekuel yang mungkin gak nyambung sama judul  
_

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal telah menjatuhkan seluruh hidup dan matinya pada seorang Hinata. Meskipun gadis itu kadang suka sekali melawannya dengan pemberontakan kecil yang membuat Sasuke mendecak dan terpaksa memijit kening, tapi tak bisa dipungkirinya, hanya Hinata yang berhasil memenangkan segala atensinya dan sanggup meladeni karakter 'diatas normal' milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Seperti saat malam pengantin, Hinata menyetujui rencana Sasuke membuat cemas keluarga mereka dengan cara kabur dari kamar pengantin di hotel pesanan keluarganya dan memilih mengelilingi kota di malam hari lalu menghabiskan malam pertama mereka—tentu ini hanya istilah—di motel kecil di pinggiran kota. Tempat sepi dan tanpa gangguan, tempat favorit Sasuke, sesuai dengan otak mesumnya.

Lalu, disaat kebanyakan pengantin baru memilih menikmati bulan madu mereka dengan berlibur ke tempat-tempat atau kota-kota terkenal yang bernuansa romantis. Hinata malah mengiyakan keinginan Sasuke yang mengajaknya menghabiskan acara bulan madu mereka di sebuah desa kecil tempat kakek Uchihanya pernah bermukim saat masih kanak-kanak. Tempat terpencil yang jauh dari keramaian.

Sasuke selalu berkata ingin mengenal tempat kelahiran leluhurnya, dan Hinata ingin belajar memahami keinginan suaminya. Ditambah lagi, sebuah tempat yang kental dengan nuansa alam, Hinata sangat suka itu. Sasuke bahkan mengatakan bahwa di dekat rumah peninggalan kakeknya—tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama di sana—terdapat air terjun kecil yang jarang terjamah wisatawan. Itulah poin utama Sasuke supaya Hinata tertarik diajak ke tempat itu. Dan berhasil. Gadis itu menyetujui tanpa banyak kata saat Sasuke menawarkan untuk berbulan madu di sana.

Benar-benar naif.

Tentu saja bukan keindahan alam atau pengenalan tempat leluhur yang menjadi alasan utama Sasuke mengajak Hinata kesana. Ingat dengan hujatan Hinata bahwa suaminya adalah seorang yang mesum? Ya, tentu saja itu bukan sekedar hujatan biasa. Itu memang karakter dasar pemuda itu kalau sudah berkaitan dengan istri manisnya.

Sasuke berniat menghabisi istrinya di tempat terpencil itu. 'Menghabisi' dalam artian membuat istrinya tidak berkutik dalam malam-malam panas mereka tanpa gangguan dan keributan di sekitarnya. Tempat itu jelas sangat strategis untuk melakukan 'apapun' yang saat ini ada di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu. Sepi, terpencil, jauh dari rumah warga, dan yang terpenting adalah hanya akan ada mereka berdua di sana. Jadi Sasuke bebas melakukan apapun terhadap istrinya tanpa ada yang perlu mengawasi.

Dan Hinata belum menyadari maksud terselubung Sasuke itu sampai malam harinya saat kedatangan mereka di sana.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata terperangah saat melihat isi kopernya yang sudah berubah dari terakhir kali dia mempersiapkannya. Hinata tidak ingat pernah mengisi kopernya dengan pakaian yang didominasi lingerie dan pakaian minim yang bahkan tak pernah berani dibayangkannya kalau dia sampai mengenakannya di depan seorang Sasuke.

Hinata harus menyebut apalagi selain kata 'brengsek' untuk Sasuke saat dia melihat seringai jahil penuh kemesuman di wajah suaminya itu ketika melihat keterpanaan Hinata dengan isi kopernya yang telah berubah drastis.

Ini bencana. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib bulan madunya saat melihat seringai itu di wajah Sasuke. Runyam sudah angan-angan Hinata untuk menikmati bulan madu penuh keromantisan bernuansa alam. Sasuke sudah pasti hanya akan mendominasinya dengan tema panas, sentuhan, hentakan, dan hal-hal mesum lainnya yang seketika membuat Hinata bergidik membayangkannya.

Sialan benar suaminya itu. Hinata tertipu mentah-mentah. Dan dia tak punya pilihan selain meladeninya.

.

.

.

Hinata memicingkan matanya melihat Sasuke bersandar di pintu geser kamar mereka. Dia merengut dan melemparkan sebuah kain tipis berwarna biru malam ke sosok tinggi itu.

"Milik gadismu yang mana lagi benda menjijikkan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mendesis. "Aku tidak ingat pernah punya itu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis geli melihat ekspresi kesal istrinya. "Milik istriku."

Hinata mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke sambil berusaha membongkar kopernya mencari pakaian yang 'layak pakai'.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya saat tak menemukan pakaiannya selain beberapa potong celana.

"Kau bisa gunakan kaos atau kemejaku nanti. Tapi aku hanya meminjamkannya saat kita mau keluar rumah saja. Sisanya yah …," Sasuke mulai menenteng lingerie biru malam yang sebelumnya dilempar Hinata padanya, "Pakai saja apa yang ada di kopermu sendiri."

"Kau!" Sekarang Hinata benar-benar murka dan bangkit dari posisinya untuk memuntahkan kekesalannya. Tentu saja salah langkah, lagi-lagi. Saat dia berusaha untuk mencubit dan memukuli suaminya, saat itulah Sasuke berkelit dan langsung menerkam tubuh mungil Hinata dalam gelak tawa dan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan galak-galak, _hime_. Kau tahu itu buruk pengaruhnya untuk kita berdua. Gairahku cepat naik kalau kau marah-marah begini," ucapnya sambil berusaha mengecupi pipi Hinata yang kini mulai merona karena sentuhan bibirnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," sahut Hinata sambil terus mengeliat dalam pelukan suaminya, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sudah memaksa menikahiku di usia muda, sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan mimpi bulan maduku?"

"Bulan madu seperti apa sih keinginanmu?" bisik Sasuke lagi dengan masih terus mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Hinata. Sengaja menghindari bibir merona gadis itu, untuk menggoda istrinya. "Memangnya ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain acara 'main' kita di tempat tidur, hm?"

Hinata ternganga mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau ini! Benar-benar ya …."

"Aku kenapa?" Dan Sasuke mulai menaikkan dengan paksa blouse yang tengah dipakai Hinata.

"Mesum!" Ucap Hinata penuh kejengkelan dengan tingkah suaminya yang parahnya mulai membuatnya tak berkutik.

Sasuke terdiam. Kata itu lagi. Ck! Ck! Ck! Benar-benar tidak belajar dari pengalaman.

"Pemilihan kata yang salah, sayang," desis Sasuke tapi diiringi dengan seringai _pervert_ penuh suka cita kemenangan, "Dan sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya karena berani mengatai aku lagi dengan kata sialan itu."

Glek!

Hinata mulai kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Benar-benar cari mati. Kenapa dia harus sebodoh ini selalu jatuh di lubang yang sama?

Melihat seringai Sasuke, dia tahu suaminya itu jelas tidak akan bermain lembut lagi seperti saat malam pengantin mereka di motel itu. Tidak! Sasuke akan benar-benar menghabisinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok dan menunda acara jalan-jalan kita ke air terjun."

"Sa—"

Jelas Sasuke tidak akan memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk protes. Dengan cepat dia menunduk dan membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan lumatan menggebu miliknya. Hinata bahkan terperanjat saat tangan Sasuke mulai melepas celana jeans-nya dengan cekatan tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Pemuda itu terus memagut bibir Hinata sementara tangannya mulai menjelajah meremasi bagian dada istrinya yang sekarang sudah polos tak tertutupi apapun lagi.

Sasuka mulai menggila. Dan Hinata mulai tertular kegilaan itu. Dia tak sadarkan diri lagi dengan sekitarnya saat seluruh kulit Sasuke memaksa menyentuhi miliknya. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana proses Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur di lantai kamar itu.

Yang jelas saat Hinata mulai bisa memfokuskan kesadarannya, dia melihat Sasuke dengan tergesa melucuti pakaiannya sendiri di depannya. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi harus merutuk saat melihat pemandangan itu, meskipun sudah berkali-kali menyaksikannya, tetap saja, momen saat Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaian dan memperlihatkan tubuh kokohnya yang bugil selalu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merona dan panas berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Apalagi saat dia melihat sesuatu milik pemuda itu yang berdiri tegak disela kedua pahanya, seketika membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah karena salah tingkah.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekehannya saat melihat respon Hinata. Heran saja, kenapa istrinya itu masih saja berlaku seperti dia baru pertamakali melihatnya. Benar-benar manis… Dan menggoda… Dan menggairahkan… Dan tak tertahankan...

Sasuke tidak sabar lagi sekarang.

"S-Sasu … keh …," Hinata ingin merutuki dirinya saat dia tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke membelai pangkal pahanya yang mulai basah, Sasuke bahkan mulai menjilati bagian itu. Hinata hampir menjerit, tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya dengan memilih mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Dan saat penyatuan itu terjadi, sayangnya Hinata mulai tak bisa menahan jeritan tertahan itu. Dia lepas kendali. Kenikmatan yang disodorkan Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya. Dia menggelinjang. Hentakan demi hentakan dari Sasuke benar-benar mengguncang tubuhnya dengan hebat.

"Sa-Sasukeee … S-Sa … su ...," Hinata memulai aksi meracaunya yang hanya membuat Sasuke menggeram karena semakin bergairah mendengar panggilan itu. Dia balik merespon Hinata dengan kembali melumat bibir istrinya tanpa ampun. Menjilati bibirnya, menggigit gemas kedua bagiannya, lalu terus menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, mencari lidahnya untuk mengajak saling berbagi saliva.

Pinggul Hinata mulai mengikuti gerakan liar tubuh Sasuke di atasnya, desahan keduanya semakin keras dan bersahutan tak tertahankan. Hinata benar-benar terbuai dan meladeni hasrat berbahaya suaminya. Bahkan saat Sasuke bangkit dan merubah posisi lalu mulai kembali mengajak menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan brutal dari arah belakang, Hinata semakin merasa melayang dan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa melebihi sebelumnya.

"_Hime _…," Terus Sasuke menghujami istrinya sambil membisikkan panggilan sayangnya pada gadis muda itu.

"Akhh … Sa-Sasu … nghhh," Hinata merasakan gelombang itu mulai melambai dari kejauhan, merayunya untuk semakin mendekati tepian jurang miliknya. Hinata berusaha menahannya, mencari gelombang lain, milik Sasuke. Dia mencintai pemuda itu, dan dia tahu hal yang paling memuaskan suaminya adalah saat mereka bisa menerjang gelombang kenikmatan itu secara bersama-sama.

Maka dengan sedikit kesabaran yang ditahannya setengah mati, dia menunggu gelombang Sasuke mendekati miliknya. Dan saat mereka benar-benar siap dalam rasa yang tak tertahankan, tanpa membuang waktu keduanya menjatuhkan diri dalam samudera kenikmatan itu, menerjang gelombangnya dalam jeritan dan geraman kepuasan yang tak tertahankan saat puncak itu dicapai secara bersamaan.

Dan itu terulang berkali-kali. Terus-menerus. Lagi dan lagi ... Sepanjang malam sampai salah satunya kehilangan kesadaran akibat terkurasnya tenaga karena aktivitas panas itu. Kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan lembut dari Sasuke di bibir bengkak istrinya yang terlelap nyaman di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai menurunkan sebelah tungkai kaki Hinata dari bahunya, dia memandangi istrinya yang memejamkan mata dan masih terengah-engah sama seperti dirinya. Dengan sayang, mulai dikecupinya lagi seluruh raut wajah memerah gadis itu, membelai kening dan pelipisnya penuh pendambaan. Dan aksi itu terpaksa terhenti saat dilihatnya Hinata mengerutkan kening dan mulai memperlihatkan lavendernya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Aku baru sadar." Hinata menyuarakan keheranannya, "Mungkin nanti isi koperku akan ringan saat kita pulang besok." Ya, ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di tempat itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya dengan pernyataan Hinata.

Gadis yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha itu merengutkan wajahnya dengan kesal, "Kau sudah merobek semua pakaian-pakaian aneh itu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum tergelak ringan saat mendengar penuturan istrinya. "Loh! Bukannya kau tidak menyukai mereka?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

"Tapi itu bukan barang murah. Aku lihat mereknya, kau benar-benar berlebihan. Apa gunanya memakai itu kalau pada akhirnya malah kau robek karena ketidaksabaranmu!?" Hinata tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan suaminya. Dia tahu, semua lingerie dan pakaian dalam yang disiapkan Sasuke itu bukan merek biasa, barang import yang terkenal. Dan Hinata hanya bisa memakainya dalam sekali pakai, karena saat dia baru saja selesai memakainya dan mendatangi Sasuke, pemuda itu tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung melucutinya tanpa banyak kata, melucuti dalam artian yang didominasi dengan robekan dan hentakan yang merusak pakaian-pakaian tipis itu karena ketidaksabarannya untuk segera melumat tubuh istrinya. Benar-benar ….

"Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, dengan senang hati akan kubelikan lagi. Yang banyak."

Semakin Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bukan begitu! Tapi kan sayang saja barang semahal itu hanya berakhir di tempat sampah. Dan aku tidak mau dibelikan itu lagi!"

"Tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum _pervert_, "Jadi kau lebih suka telanjang saja kalau kita sedang di kamar? Begitu?" bisiknya sembari kembali membelaikan tangannya di puncak dada Hinata.

Hinata mendesah. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam semalaman ini. Dia bisa merasakan milik Sasuke mulai mengeras lagi dan sudah menggesek-gesek nakal di tubuh sensitifnya.

"Kalau itu bisa menghentikan kesenanganmu membeli barang itu yang malah menambah pengeluaran keuangan kita …," Hinata mulai merutuk lagi, dia merasakan kemesuman Sasuke mulai menjangkitinya. Sialan. "Aku lebih memilih _option_ yang terakhir itu."

Seketika Sasuke menyeringai dan menghentikan aktivitas lidahnya di tubuh bagian bawah Hinata untuk kembali memagut istrinya penuh gairah.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" bisiknya lembut di depan wajah Hinata dengan nafas panas yang tak berhenti menguar dari mulutnya.

Hinata terdiam, dia terhenyak. Sasuke berkata apa tadi?

Dengan mata mengerjap, dipandanginya wajah Sasuke dengan keterpanaan yang nampak. "Sasuke …," Hinata merasakan matanya mengabur terhalang sesuatu yang mulai bermunculan tanpa bisa dikontrolnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat melihat liquid bening di ujung mata Hinata mulai berebut berjatuhan di pelipisnya, "Hei … Kau ini berlebihan." Lanjutnya lagi masih berupa bisikan lembut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap airmata itu dari pelipis Hinata.

"A-aku …," Hinata terisak dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang tak bisa disembunyikannya. Aneh memang, menangis dan hampir tertawa dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Sasuke menyuarakan kalimat sakral itu dimomen yang tak terduga.

Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi Hinata sudah menyerah untuk mendengar pengakuan itu dari Sasuke, sekian lama sejak lavender miliknya tertangkap atensi onyx kelam itu. Mereka bersama, Sasuke mengklaimnya, memilikinya, dan Hinata menyerahkan hidupnya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi selama proses itu tak pernah sekalipun kalimat cinta pernah terucap dalam lisan pemuda itu. Hanya perlakuan, hanya dominasi, hanya sentuhan, dan kalau beruntung kadang diselipi kalimat dan kata yang hanya berlevel ungkapan sayang. Dan Hinata bukanlah gadis cerewet yang suka menuntut dan mempermasalahkan perkara pengakuan itu dalam hubungan mereka. Maka jadilah kalimat sakral itu tak pernah terucap di bibir Sasuke. Sampai malam ini ….

"Sa-Sasuke, aku …,"

"Hn?"

"A-aku …," Tapi Hinata tetaplah seorang perempuan yang memiliki dominasi perasaan dibandingkan logika layaknya para lelaki. Tidak mungkin dia tidak berbunga dan bahagia saat seseorang yang dicintainya mengucapkan kalimat macam itu untuknya, kan?

Ya, dia senang, dia bahagia, dia berbunga, dan melayang dalam waktu bersamaan. Suaminya mencintainya. Tentu saja, kan? Dasar bodoh.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke sambil terkekeh melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan milik istrinya. "Kau mencintaiku juga."

Hinata terkikik pelan dengan airmata masih mengaliri pelipisnya. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh besar Sasuke dalam pelukannya, melekatkan tubuh mereka tanpa batasan. Dan menciumi penuh sayang seluruh wajah Sasuke sambil membisikkan balasan untuk pengakuan manis suaminya.

"Ya … Aku mencintaimu …."

.

.

.

_Take it!_

_Take it all!_

_Take all that I have_

_I'd give it all away just to get you_

_And then... I'll take what I can get_

_So come here and never leave this place... our bed_

_And I will never walk away..._

_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2 [The End]**_

* * *

_**Terimakasih untuk responnya:**_

_Hyou Hyouichiffer__, yuki, sushimakipark, Nuu, Kim Shin, JILL, Vampire Uchiha, nonono, Katou Ayumu, Katsumi, Jolie luv, Uppie lupz, Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy, astia morichan, FansOokamiChild, Guest, MalaJaeWook, eri, yukiko miyuki, Hinataholic, Uchiha Mega-Hime, Guest, n, liana, Hyde'riku, Chikako Fujiki, wiendzbica732, uchihapachira, Guest, Kei Deiken, Haruka Akemi, Akira, Ichira Ryuu-Gaki, Yurikocchi, reikaren, sarah uzumaki, michi hana, sarlivia29.04, Hanazono Shimizuka, Moyahime, Lunawula, choiminmi, dan silent readers—mungkin._

* * *

_**Mau membaca respon balik saya...?**_

_Mungkin karena efek libur Ramadhan yang berkepanjangan, saya jadi __**produktif dan cepat update**__, ditambah saya masih baru di Fanfiction, jadi masih 'panas'. Dan untuk __**Unconditionally**__, saya gak tahu kapan bisa update itu, khayalan gaje saya gak bisa diminta diam ditempat, sekarang asyik gentayangan ke plot2 lain diluar fic itu__. Saya pencinta crackpair, dan __**ShikaIno**__ adalah salah satu yang saya favoritkan. Saya gak dapet feel-nya kalo gak masangin mereka berdua. Masalah __**Gaara**__, saya gak tahu, disini dia cuman figuran tersirat, liatin dia di fic saya yang lain deh *ini mah si kakam promosi*. Saya kurang menyukai genre __**Hurt/Comfort dan Angst**__, menghindari malah. Jadi ya tenang aja, fic saya pasti dominan fluffy dan mungkin full romance. Tapi kalo masalah __**lemon panas**__, nah, saya belum pengalaman di dunia nyata, jadi masih kagok bikin yang ginian dan dijamin cuman anget2 kuku doang. Lagian gak enak juga sama para hansip-nya rateM, ntar saya dituduh jadi penjahat Guidelines-nya Fanfiction. Dan pasti saya bakal __**buat Sasuhina yang banyak**__! Beberapa judul fic saya memang sengaja menggunakan judul dari lagu2 favorit, termasuk yang ini. Saya pencinta lagu2 __**Maroon5**__. Dan Mr. Levine pasangan yang 'hot' untuk Hinata #iniAbsurd. Saya kesulitan untuk membuat __**karakter Hinata**__ seperti di animanga, maaf, akhirnya dia selalu berakhir __**OOC**__ hampir disemua fic gaje buatan saya. Saya ngarep banget kalo review yang bilang __**tulisan saya bikin candu**__ dan __**'fallinlove eith your fanfic ookami'**__&__**'ur my fave author' **__itu maksudnya adalah pujian, kalo iya, makasih banyak deh *saya malu dan jadi narsis, bertanggungjawablah!*. __**Nee-san?**__ Saya cewek? Saya lebih tua dari kamu? Dan… semoga penggunaan __PenName** 'FansOokamiChild**__' itu sesuai dengan yang saya artikan. Makasih deh pake nama itu, lagi-lagi saya cengengesan narsis. Kamu siapa sih? _**_Login, dong_**_**!** Saya mau kenalan… Hahaha, parah! Saya mulai over-lebay-kesenengan-dan-action-flirting._

**_._**

**_._**

**_Okelah, semoga masih berkenan ketemu di fic saya yang lain. Adios…_**

_**-kakam-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**7 August 2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
